


Tea Makes Everything Better

by random_writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer/pseuds/random_writer
Summary: Eren spills Levi's tea and things heat up in unexpected ways.





	Tea Makes Everything Better

Sometimes, Eren was surprised by his own idiocy.

This time, he had really fucked up.

All it took was one moment of weakness, one tiny lapse in his sanity, and he had put everything he had worked for at risk.

Levi was going to kill him.

Commander Erwin towered over him, his thick arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the brunette. Levi was standing nearby looking… sheepish.

If someone had told Eren that he would be responsible for putting that look on Levi’s face, he would have told them they were insane. He could barely believe it himself.  _How had this happened?_

He blamed the tea…

***

“Oi, brat, be careful!” Levi hissed, watching in mild horror as Eren wobbled towards his desk with a saucer and a cup of boiling hot tea. Steam wafted from the teacup and drifted behind Eren like a cloud before it dissipated in the chilly winter air.

Eren noticed the pile of documents on the ground by Levi’s desk a second too late. He stubbed his toe on the pile, flinched in surprise pain, and fell head over heels onto the stone floor of Levi’s office.

“Fuck.” Eren hissed as a burning pain bloomed across his chest and down his arms. When he found his feet, his skin was tingling and steam was pouring from his pores. His titan healing kicked in immediately.

The teacup was shattered at his feet.

“Fuck.” He repeated as he ripped off his soaked shirt and glanced down at the red welts which had formed across his chest and arms. They itched and stung as they healed.

“Why do you have to have your tea so fucking hot?” Eren muttered, then froze in pure terror as he realised he had said the words aloud. He lifted his gaze to where Levi was sitting at his desk.

By the look on the captain’s face, it was obvious that Levi hadn’t heard him.

“Sir?” Eren said, pulling Levi out of his daze.

His familiar scowl snapped back into place. “Clumsy brat.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Eren said, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the heat he had seen in Levi’s eyes. “I’ll clean it up.”

“Yes, you will.” He growled, then returned his attention to his paperwork.

Eren sighed and went to Levi’s cupboard to find the cleaning supplies he was all too familiar with. When he turned around, Levi’s eyes darted from the rippling muscles along Eren’s spine back to his paperwork.

Suddenly, Eren felt hot, and not from the burns which had almost healed across his chest. He needed to know if the tension he was sensing in the room was as sexually charged as he thought. 

He started by grabbing the dustpan and bending over in front of Levi’s desk to sweep up the shattered teacup. He knew the position brought his pants tight against his ass. He exploited that knowledge ruthlessly, bending then straightening to give Levi the perfect view of the muscles rippling in his back and shoulders.

Once the remains of the cup were swept up, he straightened and glanced over his shoulder. He was initially disappointed to see the captain was staring intently at his paperwork. However, Levi was staring TOO intently at the papers; papers which were upside down and back to front.

“Ah, sir?” Eren smirked as he sat on the edge of the desk. He placed the dustpan on the table beside him.

Levi scowled. His pupils were blown wide and shone with frustrated lust. It was the same look Eren saw on his own face when he jerked off in front of the mirror with thoughts of the captain heavy on his mind.

“What is it, Yeager?” Levi said in his usual bored tone. He wasn’t fooling anyone.

Eren leaned over the desk and placed his palms on either side of the papers. Levi’s gaze ran down Eren’s chest to his navel and the fine hairs which trailed into his jeans. A light flush was growing on his face. 

Eren continued leaning in until he was face-to-face and mouth-to-mouth with his superior. Levi’s lips parted and he licked his lips, a move which went straight to Eren’s cock.

“Your papers are upside down,” Eren whispered. 

***

There was an awkward tension in Commander Erwin’s office which none of them wanted to address.

“Ahem.” Erwin cleared his throat, then opened his mouth to speak. Before any words could pass his lips, Levi broke through the tension with as much finesse as a sledgehammer.

“So, the brat and I fucked,” Levi said. Eren tensed. “It was a one-time thing. Not a big deal.”

“This is serious.” Erwin was blushing but still managed to look stern. "Levi, you are Eren's superior officer." 

“So?” Levi was being petulant, and he knew it.

"Levi, how do you expect me to react when I find you begging to be fucked by a teenager?" 

***

Levi blinked at Eren, then down at the papers which were very obviously upside down and back to front. They were covered in absent scribbles he had made while sneaking glances at the rippling muscles of Eren’s back and chest. It should be a sin to look that  _fucking_  good.

From Eren’s smirk, it was obvious the brat could see the impact he was having on Levi. He needed to take back control of the situation before anything regrettable happened.

“What’s your point, brat?” Levi grumbled, shifting back in his seat to put distance between them.

“My point…” Eren began as he flipped his knees over the table and placed one leg on either side of Levi’s chair.  _When did the brat get so confident? And why was it so hot?_  “Is that you seem distracted.”

Levi ground his teeth.  _No fucking shit._

Eren shifted closer, not quite touching but close enough that Levi could feel heat radiating from the titan shifter. “Is everything… okay, sir?”

“Stop calling me that.”

“What would you like me to call you?”

Levi could think of about a dozen highly inappropriate answers to Eren’s question. Rather than answer and incriminate himself further, he remained silent.

Eren raised an eyebrow at Levi’s silence.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll have to keep calling you sir,” Eren said as he slid off the table and sat his weight in Levi’s lap. They faced each other, their eyes heated and hearts racing. Levi’s hands rested on Eren’s thighs, his fingers tight where they dug into the muscular flesh through his pants.

“Those are the rules,” Eren said, hands slowly reaching forward to wrap around Levi’s neck.

“Since when do you follow the rules,” Levi said, his voice deeper than normal. If Eren didn’t touch him soon, he might go insane, and yet he was unwilling to be the first to break. Years of fierce control over his mind and body made surrender almost impossible. But Eren wasn’t giving him much of a choice…

“True,” Eren whispered directly into Levi’s ear before he rocked his hips forward. Levi hissed through his teeth, his hands tightening to a bruising grip on Eren’s thighs as their clothed erections slid together. His body was as taught as a live wire; every sense heightened by pleasure.

“We shouldn’t…”

“Say my name,” Eren said, and Levi was lost.

"Eren..."

"Yes, sir?"

“Fuck me.”

***

Levi scowled. “I wasn’t… begging.”

“Sounded like begging to me.” Eren scoffed, then bit his lip and mentally punched himself. Levi and Erwin glared in his general direction. He was not helping.

“I’m sorry to say that I heard enough to confirm the kid's story. You were definitely begging.”

“What is this, a fucking trial?” Levi growled and wiped his face with his hands. “It won't happen again." 

Erwin paused as if considering the validity of Levi's words. His eyes rested on Eren, then on Levi, a slight crease in his brow. 

Eventually, he shook his head. "I don't believe you." 

Levi and Eren both tensed. 

"You said it was a one-time thing, but that's a lie. This has been happening for a while, hasn't it?" 

***

Eren’s eyes widened. Had he heard Levi correctly?

_Fuck me._

Up until now, it had always been Levi who did the... well, fucking. Lust shot like lightning down Eren's spine and all the blood in his body rushed southward. His hands tightened in Levi’s hair as he pressed his lips to Levi’s. They were warm and firm and tasted like green tea. Eren rocked his hips forward. Levi’s lips parted with a gasp, and Eren took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Their mouths slid together, wet and messy. Eren pulled at Levi’s shirt, tugging it free of his pants then unbuttoning it halfway before he grew impatient and ripped the rest of the buttons open.

Levi dug his fingernails into Eren’s shoulders, tracing the muscles of his back as they thrust their hips together in an increasing rhythm. When Eren bit Levi’s lip, the captain whined. He fucking  _whined_  and Eren almost lost it.

He couldn't believe it. Finally, Levi was submitting to HIM. His body buzzed with unexpected power. 

“Bed?” Eren breathed, only capable of single syllable words at this point. He barely waited for Levi’s consenting nod before shoving off Levi’s lap and dragging the man towards his narrow bed. Even as captain, Levi had the same type of cot as everyone else.

Eren stopped in front of the bed and glanced at Levi. His usually pristine hair was a mess, his face was flushed and his lips were swollen. One arm of his shirt hung off his shoulder. His abs clenched.

“Take off your clothes,” Eren said, then added. “Sir.”

Levi met Eren’s heated gaze halfway through ripping off his shirt. “I told you not to call me that.”

Eren grinned, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking off his boots. “What should I call you this time?”

“Levi.” He said, and something warm clenched around Eren’s heart. “Call me Levi.”

Eren’s confidence faltered as Levi removed his clothes and boots. They stood completely naked beside the bed and took in the others slim, toned body in heated silence. Eren mapped the raised scars which covered Levi’s chest and legs with his eyes. When that was no longer enough, he stepped forward and began running his hands slowly over the man’s sweat-slicked skin.

Occasionally, he would find a particularly sensitive spot and Levi would bite his lip. When Eren began running his tongue along the sensitive corners of Levi’s body, he began to tremble.

“E… Eren.”

“Yes, Levi.” Eren kissed up Levi’s chest and along his collarbone. He made a point of keeping his hands and mouth away from the other man’s cock, enjoying watching Levi come undone far too much to let this end quickly.

“I asked you to fuck me.”

“You did.” Eren’s mouth curved against Levi’s skin.

“I’m not a patient man.” He growled.

“Too bad.” Eren shoved Levi’s chest and he tumbled backwards onto the bed. Eren followed, crawling up his body until they were face-to-face. “I’m going to take my time. Who knows when you'll let me do this again. Lube?”

Levi scowled. He reached into the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a small vial of oil.

"If you do it right, I'll let you do it whenever you waaaa..." Levi's voice faltered when Eren began massaging his rim with slippery fingers then, ever so slowly, slipped the tip of one finger inside. 

"Is that a promise?" Eren whispered against Levi's lips, his finger moving slowly while his other hand ran over Levi's chest and nipples. Levi opened his mouth to answer. Eren chose that moment to curl his finger and press against the secret bundle of nerves inside Levi. A whine broke from Levi's throat and his back arched. 

"Y... yes!"

***

"How did you know?" Eren burst. Levi sent him a look of derision. 

"He didn't know until you confirmed it, brat." Levi growled. 

"Oh." 

Erwin smirked, looking far too pleased with himself. "I had my suspicions before this... incident anyway." 

"What?" Levi's eyes narrowed. He looked like he wanted to punch something. 

"You didn't think I noticed the two of you leaving the mess hall within minutes of each other... every night?" Erwin said. "Eren practically dropped his food and ran once you left." 

Eren wanted to disappear. His face felt hot under Levi's glare and Erwin's amused smirk. 

"It doesn't matter either way. This has to stop." Erwin's face became serious. 

Eren felt like he had been punched in the gut. "Why?" 

***

Levi squirmed on the bed with Eren three fingers deep in his ass. "Damnit, Eren." 

Eren laughed, his fingers scissoring and pressing against Levi's prostate at every opportunity. Meanwhile, his other hand had descended to Levi's cock and was pumping him faster and faster until...

"I'm close... I'm..." Levi growled. His hands made fists in the sheets when Eren removed his hands from his body. Levi's muscles tensed and relaxed. His body was hanging on the edge of pleasure, unable to process anything but the fiery need for MORE. 

"Eren." Levi blushed at the sound of his own voice. He sounded desperate and completely wrecked. He was a second away from begging. 

"Yes, Levi?" Eren purred, hovering over Levi but not quite touching. His green eyes glowed with mischief. 

"Eren you little shit, finish what you started." 

"Is that how you address the person who controls your pleasure?" Eren raised an eyebrow. 

Furious and almost wild with need, Levi reached for his own cock but was halted by Eren pinning his wrists above his head. The brat was strong, and Levi was too compromised to fight. His hips thrust into empty air, desperate for the friction that Eren was blatantly denying him. 

"Eren..." The sensation of being at Eren's mercy only excited him further. His arms flexed and his back arched, but Eren continued to deny him. "I need..." 

"What do you need?" 

"You. Inside." Levi blushed.  

"Beg for it." 

" _Fuck_. Please..."

"Louder."

"Please! I fucking  _need_  your cock inside me. Now, Eren!" 

"Turn over," Eren growled the words. Levi didn't have a chance to move before the brunette's arms were at his hips and flipping him onto his stomach. The friction between his body and the mattress was incredible and he rutted into the sheets a few times before Eren stopped him. 

"I've never seen you like this," Eren said, his voice gravelly as he positioned the captain so he was on his hands and knees, angling his hips and aligning with Eren's lubed cock. 

"Eren..." 

"Are you ready?" Eren asked, his hands warmly caressing Levi's hips. 

"Yes." Levi tensed as the blunt head of Eren's cock breached his hole. They froze, both panting. Levi felt one of Eren's hands run along his spine, soothing the bunched muscles.  

"Okay?" Eren asked. Levi was in a state of euphoria. He nodded, revelling in the sensation of being filled. After a moment, he decided he needed more. He gripped the bars at the end of the bed and pushed himself back onto Eren's cock. 

"Nnnngh." Eren's hand at Levi's hip tightened until it would certainly bruise. "Don't, Levi. I can't control myself if you..." 

"More." Levi pushed Eren deeper. 

Eren surged forwards. Levi shouted Eren's name, and they both lost their minds.

Neither heard the knock on the door or saw Erwin step through the doorway. 

"Yes... Harder, yes! Fuck." 

"Levi, Levi, Levi." 

Levi felt his impending orgasm and reached down to fist his cock. Then, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned, caught sight of Erwin stunned expression, and opened his mouth to tell Eren to stop. Only, Eren chose that moment to angle his hips perfectly so that he pressed against Levi's prostate with every thrust. Levi's eyes rolled in his head and a needy whine passed his lips before his body spasmed with pleasure and he came in hot bursts all over his sheets. Eren followed, pushed over the edge by the tightening of Levi's internal muscles. 

Eren collapsed on top of Levi, pressing him firmly into the mattress. Both were panting and their hearts raced. Levi didn't have the energy to care about Erwin's presence, because he had just experienced the most powerful orgasm of his life. 

"Ahem." Erwin coughed, making his presence known. Eren's body tensed atop Levi, pressing the oversensitive man more firmly into the mattress. Levi bit back a groan. 

"Commander!" Eren cried, his face paling. His arms wrapped protectively around Levi's body.  

"Clean yourselves up and meet me in my office," Erwin said, his cheeks pink with secondhand embarrassment as he abandoned the scene and shut the door behind him.  

***

"I don't encourage relationships within the ranks as a general rule," Erwin said. 

Eren felt a dark cloud hover over his head. His relationship with Levi was the best part of his life. Without it, he didn't know if he had the strength to keep fighting. His fury and desire to kill titans was only as strong as his will to live. 

Levi remained suspiciously quiet, his jaw clicking as he ground his teeth. 

"Levi, what if you are required to kill Eren?" Erwin continued. "Or Eren, what if Levi is killed in the field? How can I trust you to react for the good of humanity?" 

Eren jumped when Levi's hand slammed on his shoulder, shocking him from his depressing downward spiral. 

"With all due respect, Commander," Levi began. "We don't need your blessing. Keep your opinions on the personal affairs of others to yourself."  

With that, Levi pulled Eren from the room and slammed the door behind them.

For a moment, the pair stood there, unsure of what to say to each other.

It was Levi who had the courage to break the silence.

“So,” Levi began with his hands in his pockets and a slight smirk on his lips. He looked like the cat that caught the canary. “Did you finish cleaning that mess with the teacup?”

Eren blinked. “Ah… no.”

“Well then, I think you had better get back to work,” Levi said, completely disregarding everything Erwin had said to them as he took a step into Eren’s personal space and ran his hand over the still damp material of his tea-stained shirt.

His fingers caught on the top button and popped it open. “You won’t be needing this.”

"What about what Erwin said?" Eren stuttered as Levi unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. 

"He can't stop us." Levi shrugged. "Besides, he's wrong about relationships causing people to make bad decisions. Relationships make people care, and that makes them work even harder to stay alive." 

Eren didn't know how to respond to the surprisingly insightful, and sensitive glimpse into Levi's psyche. All he knew was that he loved his captain more and more every day. 

"What are you smiling about, brat?" Levi grumbled after a long silence. That sheepish look had returned to his face, and Eren couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around his lover. "Let go." 

"Never. Especially now that I have permission to top whenever I want." Eren teased. 

"Tch. I said only if you did it right." Levi said. 

"I don't think there is any doubt that I did it right, or should I go and ask Erwin's opinion?" 

"Shut up," Levi growled pulled Eren down for a kiss. 

Eren gave a quiet moan which Levi hoped Erwin could hear through the thin wooden door. He hoped Erwin choked on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far. *blushes* I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did, comments and kudos make me ridiculously happy. :)


End file.
